As the World falls Down Thanks you
by Moonyta
Summary: ¿¿Como se siente Black al estar encerrado en la casa de sus padres? ¿Que pasa cuando estás solo, deprimido y con una botella de whisky? ¿Como reacciona Remus?. SLSH!


Disclaimer: Veamos... los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling... (aunque me robé a Remus y a Sirius, y ahora sí son míos. XDDD). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla... y todo eso. Ah! Y advierto que esto es ¡SLASH!

**As the World Falls Down... Thank you. **

By Tomoe KR Lupin

La estadía en Grimmauld Place era tortuosa y mortificante. Haber vuelto a la casa de sus padres era un verdadera pesadilla. A los dieciséis años, cuando huyó de mansión, pensó que al fin se había librado de ella y todo lo que esta misma significaba. A los dieciséis años entonces, lo de huir de casa era literal. Sin embargo hoy estaba ahí, en el lugar que más odiaba, luego de Azkaban, y hasta a veces pensaba que hubiese sido mejor quedarse allá que tener que volver a soportar a Kreacher, sin embargo se recriminaba esa pensamiento imaginando lo que habían sido esos años rodeado de Dementores, viviendo en una constante pesadilla y... sin la sonrisa de aquel que le iluminaba el día. Por otra parte, Grimmauld Place ofrecía bastantes posibilidades para poder distraerse; podía ayudar a Molly con la limpieza, participar en juntas inútiles del a Orden, hablar con Moony de los viejos tiempos y hacer... otras cosas.

Y a pesar de todo, algunas veces no podía dejar de caer en cierto estado depresivo que era difícil dejar de notar. Lo bueno era que estaba casi siempre solo. O en realidad, lo malo. Estaba bien la compañía de Buckbeak, pero se volvería loco de verdad si seguía hablando solo con él y con Kreacher, lo cual no era una perspectiva muy tentadora que digamos.

La botella contenía el mejor Firewhisky de la fina bodega de su padre, y solo dudó un segundo antes de abrirla. El olor era intenso, como el tequila, aunque quizás no tan fuerte, y Sirius se quedó un momento embriagándose con el olor simplemente. Hasta que sacó un vaso y lo llenó del líquido amarillo que mientras se balanceaba parecía despedir más fuertemente su aroma.

El primer trago lo hizo toser, porque hacía mucho que no probaba algo tan intenso y sintió como el líquido le recorría la garganta hasta llegar al estómago, calentándole las entrañas. Con el segundo trago se acabó el primer vaso. Esta vez la sensación fue más refrescante y además le despejó la mente.

Con el segundo vaso, lleno hasta el tope, en una mano y en la otra la botella, Sirius se paró frente al tapiz viejísimo en el que estaba...

- 'La noble y ancestral casa de los Black' – trató de hacer sonar la voz como su madre, para luego reír levemente y empinar el codo nuevamente – Pero claro... ¿cómo iba a estar yo? – tocó con el dedo meñique el pequeño y redondo agujero chamuscado donde debería haber estado él. Y rió, pero no con esa risa alegre que hubiese caracterizado a Sirius Black en otro tiempo, sino con una risa triste y amarga – La oveja negra, una en cada familia, y la mía no podía ser la excepción... que digo – se llenó un tercer vaso y bebió un poco más – esta porquería no era mi familia... mi familia eran James, Lily, Remus, Peter y Harry – y esta vez los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele húmedos mientras apuraba el tercer vaso – y todo por ese maldito Wormtail... James, Lily...

Se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando el árbol genealógico, bebiendo cada vez más seguido y murmurando cosas que comenzaban a dejar de ser entendibles.

- ¡Pero me las vas a pagar, Wormtail, me las vas a pagar!! – explotó de pronto y tiró el vaso contra el tapiz, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos – Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que les hiciste... lo que nos hiciste...

Y otro trago más, más largo que los anteriores, esta vez directo de la botella y ya llevaba más de la mitad. Intentó tomar tanto al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar que parte del líquido se escapara por la comisura de su boca. Se secó con la manga de la camisa con violencia y apuró otro trago al ver la imagen de su madre en el tapiz, la cual ya comenzaba a desdoblarse.

- 'Eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia – imitó nuevamente, con cierta amargura – me avergüenza ser tu madre. ¿Qué pretendes juntándote con ese tal Lupin? ¿Qué no sabes que su familia ha ido empobreciéndose lentamente y nadie sabe en que gastan su dinero? ¿Por qué no te juntas con gente como el joven Lucius Malfoy? Deshonras nuestro nombre...' – sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a pesar de la falsa risa de sus labios - ¡Al diablo tu nombre, bruja!! Ustedes nunca fueron mi familia...

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Sirius se volteó a ver quien era, con tanta fuerza que cayó sentado, con la botella aún en la mano, luego que el equilibrio de fallase tan penosamente. Una figura delgada se recortó en contaste con la oscuridad de la habitación en la que estaba y la escasa luz que el pasillo daba por las tardes, y entró con paso lento y suave, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por eso Sirius no pudo ver quien era y su cerebro, demasiado confundido por el alcohol, no recibió la orden de levantarse del suelo.

La figura, que resultó ser un hombre joven, caminó y se arrodilló junto a él para regalarle una sonrisa. Sus ojos dorados hicieron que Sirius se sintiera arrepentido de haberse bebido casi toda la botella y se le aguaron más los ojos ya por cosas que no entendía muy bien, pero que eran emociones y sentimientos encontrados que chocaban contra su pecho como un mar tormentoso. Y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Remus... – comenzó, pero una mano pálida secó suavemente las lágrimas, con cuidado, y le acarició el rostro. No dijo nada, solo sonrió. Si Sirius no hubiese estado tan ebrio quizás hubiese visto que los ojos del otro hombre también estaban un poco vidriosos.

Con un gesto suave le pidió la botella a la cual el animago seguía abrazado y este se la tendió lentamente. El licántropo tapó la botella y luego de dejarla a un lado se sentó al suyo. Todo en silencio. Y le tomó la mano con cuidado, como si temiese hacerle daño. Y Sirius no pudo más, simplemente se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar.

- Los extraño, Moony, los extraño tanto... ¿por qué no podía terminar distinto? ¿por qué?... fue mi culpa... por desconfiar de ti, por confiar en esa maldita rata asquerosa... ¿por qué desconfié de ti, Moony, por qué? – pero Remus permaneció en silencio, solo lo estrechó suavemente contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en el cuello del animago que seguía llorando – Quiero que vuelvan... extraño la risa de James, la mirada de Lily... Remus, Remus... abrázame, por favor... no dejes que me pierda... Remus, Moony, Moony, mi Moony... ¿aún me quieres? ¿no me guardas rencor? – preguntó mirando los dorados ojos – dime que me quieres... por favor.

Y Remus sonrió con suavidad, y con mirada dulce tomó el rostro del animago y depositó un suave beso en los labios del animago, esos labios que ahora mismo sabían a alcohol, pero que a él no le molestaba, no mientras fuesen sus labios.

- Te amo – murmuró para acariciarle nuevamente el rostro.

Y el animago volvió a abrazarlo y a llorar, y el licántropo volvió abrazarlo en silencio hasta que se durmió.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía como si le estuviesen golpeteando desde dentro, así que se sentó en la cama y gruñó levemente llevándose la mano a la frente. Miró a su alrededor para notar que estaba solo y Sirius solo pudo dar un resoplido de frustración.

Miró el reloj _muggle_ sobre su mesita de noche y descubrió que se le había pasado la mañana, eran casi las tres de la tarde. Así que se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente y con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados trató de no pensar en nada... excepto en Él.

Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, y entró Él, con paso cauteloso, con dos tazas de café en las manos y una sonrisa brillante en los labios. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado y le tendió la taza, para luego regalarle otra sonrisa. Tampoco dijo nada esa vez. Pero Sirius no necesitaba palabras para comprender al lupino.

Cuando Sirius tomó la taza, en silencio y con la mirad gacha, Remus se llevó la suya a los labios y bebió un poco, para luego sonreírle y apartar un mechón de cabello negro del rostro del animago.

- Gracias – dijo Sirius, llenando el silencio, para beber un sorbo del suave café y mirarlo fijamente.

Remus le regaló una dulce mirada y luego se acercó a él lentamente para depositar un suave beso en los labios del animago, el cual fue correspondido con una sonrisa alegre.

Y Sirius supo que Remus había entendido que no le estaba agradeciendo solo por esa taza café. Ese 'gracias' conllevada un significado mucho más profundo. Significaba:

'_Por favor'_; no te alejes de mi lado, abrázame cuando me sienta solo, sonríeme porque aliviana el peso que siente mi alma, mírame para que pueda perderme en el dorado de tus ojos, tócame porque solo a tu lado me siento vivo, bésame porque eres elixir de vida, pero por sobre todo, por favor dame tu compañía y tu corazón.

'_Gracias'_ por estar siempre a mi lado, por estar en silencio, pero acompañándome, por todas tus sonrisas, por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, por todos los besos que me has dado, por todas las caricias, por tu compañía, por tu abrazo, por entenderme sin palabras, por amarme tanto que a veces te duela, por todo lo que has echo por mi, pero por sobre todo por no regañarme cuando caigo, sino sonreírme, tenderme la mano y seguir amándome.

Y '_Te amo'_ porque eres lo más importante en mi vida, porque eres simplemente tú y porque jamás, ni aún en Azkaban dejé de sentir tu presencia ni tu calor en mi corazón.

Fin.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (a mi si me ha gustado XDD) y... ¿qué más?... ah! ¡QUIERO REVIEWS!!! Cualquier cosa es bienvenida (excepto un virus ¬¬) y quiero saber que tal opinan. ¿Soy muy monotemática? (sí, lo sé --U... pero no puedo evitarlo ) ¿Molesta que sea tan monotemática? (ahí está el verdadero problema, no?)... bueno, todo lo que quieran en sus reviews (ojalá eso si que sean cosas buenas, pero si no, dale no más)

Y una última cosita, pero no menos importante, quiero decidar este fic a Diora Whiten, Snow-White00, Hermi16 y Sayuri Black, gracias por sus review, de veras, me han animado mucho X). Algunos con comentarios muy constructivos.

Tomoe KR Lpin


End file.
